1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control technique applied to electronic apparatuses such as personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses driven by both battery and external power source (AC commercial utility source) have been developed and come into wide use. For example, portable (mobile) information terminals called PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), notebook-sized personal computers or digital cameras are given as typical electronic apparatuses.
Recently, the protection of the environment has attracted a great interest; for example, the following study has been made to prevent global warming. Power consumption concentrating on the daytime is reduced (peak cut) and shifted (peak shift), and thereby, the environmental load of power generation facilities is made small. In view of such circumstances, it is necessary to properly change the operation mode in accordance with time zone in this kind of electronic apparatus. Namely, a normal mode for normal operation and a power saving mode for power saving operation are properly changed in accordance with power consumption concentrating time zone (peak time zone) such as daytime and other time zone.
For example, in an automatic teller machine (ATM), the power supply on/off control to each unit is automatically carried out for every time zone (e.g., JPN. PAT. APPLN. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-295768).
In this kind of electronic apparatus, it is general that the following work must be done in carrying out an operation mode changeover. Namely, it is necessary that an operation mode setup screen is displayed, and thereafter, to reset the operation mode on the screen.
However, it is not preferable to entrust the work described above to users resulting from the following reasons. The possibility of actually carrying out the operation is low because the operation is troublesome, and users carelessly forget the operation even if they have their will to carry it out.
According to automatic control carried out every time zone in the automatic teller machine (ATM), the power supply on/off control to each unit is merely changed.